


A Legend Among the Leagues (League of Legend Girls x reader)

by ZeldaMaster64



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Mild Smut, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 20:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21142589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaMaster64/pseuds/ZeldaMaster64
Summary: Mythical creatures with amazing abilities.Some with the power to seduce others, or even the strategy to defeat the opposing teamBut maybe one person could prevent another war.





	A Legend Among the Leagues (League of Legend Girls x reader)

The forests hold many things within the confines of its forestry. From the smallest grass to the biggest tree, and from the littlest of insects to the humongous predators. Villages dot around the forests, in the mountains, in the largest plains, and the islands on the oceans and lakes. 

If one were to exist outside the towns and cities, then they will be a victim of the circle of life. They either become the predator, or the prey.

And this one was the predator.

Walking through the forest, donning a tunic over chainmail, and a small weapon at his side, he walked through a path through the forest, heading to a village at the other side.

This person is (F/N) (L/N), a boy with (H/L), (H/C) hair, with (E/C) eyes eyeing the pathway as he walked.

As he walked down the path, minding his own business, a shadow jumped from one edge of the path to another, leaving only rustling leaves in its wake. (F/N) stopped and turned around, seeing the leaves move before stopping. He raised an eyebrow at the sight, wondering what it was that wooshed behind him. He was curious, but he continued on his path.

From high in the trees, looking down on the boy, was a predator known as Nidalee, a huntress. With her spear in hand, she watched the (H/C) haired boy continue on his journey. There was something to her, though, that made her heart slightly beat. Having lived in the forest for a time, she had fell victim to her primal and cardinal desires. The beasts she grew up with have started to mate, but she could not find one she would mate with, neither in her human or beast form. The hormones of the male beast’s heat got to her, but it never worked since the beasts mated with each other and not her.

With no beasts to mate with, and since her physique is different to the beast’s, she needed to find a human to mate with, and she found the human to mate with. Her heart seemed to resonate with him, beating faster and faster as a blush on her face seemed to draw her close to him. She knew she needed to capture him, so that she could start mating with him.

Racing ahead, and setting non-lethal traps, with the sole intent on capturing him.

(F/N) didn’t know about the traps, so you can imagine his reaction when he fell into the trap.

Nidalee watched from atop a tree, worried and anxious that her trap would be too lethal and would kill the mate her heart beats for. She took a deep breath and readied a bow and arrow, pulling the drawstring back and aiming towards her mate, but she then aimed the bow to a part of the forest away from him. Releasing the arrow, the arrow flew through the air and towards something in the bushes. When the arrow struck, (F/N) was drawn to the sound, leading him to look over at it. His curiosity drew him away from the path and towards whatever the arrow hit. Moving leaves and branches to see what happened. However, he was suddenly caught in the trap Nidalee had set. 

Tripping over a branch, he was sent tumbling and sliding down a downhill descent. He shouted as he descended, with Nidalee jumping from branch to branch until she got a look at her simple trap go into action, her muscles tensing as she watched him tumble down, until his head hit a log. He was knocked out, resting against the log while his eyes closed. Nidalee quickly acted, landing on the ground and running up to her eventual mate. She knelt down and lifted him up, lifting his clothing up before pressing her ear against his chest for a heartbeat. Hearing the thumping of his heart, a smile grew on her face before she hugged the unconscious body, squealing in delight, to which she had never really had feelings for, until now.

Ensuring his head is comfortable, and his wound wasn’t severe, she carried him to a spot in the woods, making a small tent and creating traps around the camp to prevent any animals or hunters from interrupting her mating session.

After a moment, (F/N) slowly woke up, a smell going to his nose as a way to numb the pain of his head attack. As he woke up, he could feel the cool breeze of the forest brush against his body, now nude and his clothes tossed to the side with his stuff as well. Not only that, he could feel someone hugging his arm. He turned and looked over, seeing Nidalee asleep, naked.

With the sight of the beautiful and naked Nidalee, (F/N) blushed as his length grew hard at the sight of her. The movement he made caused Nidalee to wake up from her slumber. Her green eyes opened, and she looked to the boy. With a gasp of both shock and happiness, she immediately claimed her prize.

“You are awake!” She happily said, relieved that he woke up. She immediately wrapped her arms and legs around his body, holding him close. (F/N) was kind of scared, hearing tales of a crazy lady in the woods, with some not returning. Though his body seemed to react to, not only her voluptuous and beautiful body, but to a kind of aphrodisiac she seemed to breathe from her mouth. With her primal lust controlling her body, her face turned into a lustful smile, pressing her body against him. 

“Wh-Who are you?” He asked.

“I am Nidalee~” Nidalee greeted. “Your mate~” She said. (F/N) blushed as he heard that, getting a bit uncomfortable.

“M-Mate?” (F/N) asked. 

“Yes~” Nidalee said. “I am yours. Just, will you be mine?~” She asked. Before (F/N) could say anything, he felt something sharp press against his back. “There are consequences for saying ‘no’.” She said. (F/N) gulped as he knew she had a blade to his back, aimed to his heart, leading him to nod at her.

“S-Sure, I’ll be your mate.” He said.

“Yay!” Nidalee said before she sat up, pressing her hands to his chest and lifting herself up to sink down on his length. She lined his length to her vagina, sinking the tip in before she started to sink down on him.

She moaned, as well as (F/N), feeling their privates start to feel pleasure. Nidalee’s vagina being penetrated by (F/N)’s length, and his length feeling the warmth of her insides pulsate around her. With that, she started to softly bounce up and down, her large bust bouncing with each clap of their hips hitting together. With his hands taking control, (F/N) reached over and took a hold of her hips.

“Don’t worry, feel me up and down with your hands~” Nidalee said. “My body is yours~ A gift to my mate~” She said, her moans being voiced as she began to sink into her sexual high. (F/N) didn’t say anything, blushing deeper as she said that. 

After a moment, they reached their climax, with (F/N) thrusting up and shooting his load into her body, while Nidalee released onto his length, letting out a moan until she slowly lifted herself off, looking down to see his length fall against his body, a bit of his juices dotting the tip, while her vagina had some of his juices leaking out. She panted, smiling at the progress she made. She then laid down, a bit tired even after her first release. 

“I am happy.” She said as she managed to feel her stomach. However, it was not over. 

Despite the fact that she had released, (F/N), now taking the offer she gave him, decided to act. He got up and got behind her, taking a hold of her ass cheeks before pushing his length into her body, suddenly. Her head was thrown back, her mouth open from the sudden intrusion, and her eyes widened in shock. With that, (F/N) grabbed her wrists and pulled her back, lifting her up slightly before he started to thrust into her. With each thrust, he pulled her down into each thrust he made, earning moans from her mouth as her eyes rolled back and her tongue hang out.

“Yes!~” Nidalee moaned as she felt (F/N) take control. His rapid thrusts and strong pulls made her moan a bit louder, her large bust bouncing and moving around. There was no sense in refusing it, though he had mated with the crazy woman of the jungle, a form of lifetime pleasure was something that his perverted and lustful side would enjoy, a moment where he could just mate with her as his personal pleasure thing if it was so desired. With his primal lust taking over, he went faster and faster, hearing louder and louder moans from Nidalee before he stopped and pulled out. 

Flipping her onto her back, (F/N) lifted her ass up and shoved his length into her other hole, causing her to clench her teeth and her eyes roll back. With his hand on her legs, pinning them to the leaf bed Nidalee made, he started to thrust as fast as he could, feeling her tight hole try to squeeze out as much as she could. He enjoyed it, looking at her face to see that she, too, was enjoying it. Her moans of ecstasy and pleasure rang through the woods. Somehow knowing he was close, she took her hand and held her mouth open, hanging her tongue out. (F/N) pulled out and stroked his length, until he shot loads onto her ass, bust, and face, moaning as she felt his juices. She panted for a moment, keeping her mouth held open until she swallowed what juices were in his mouth.

“I’ve been marked~” She moaned out, looking at (F/N) until she relaxed, panting for a moment before she turned and fell asleep.

Cleaning her up and laying next to her as it drew to night, (F/N) saw her cuddle against her, wrapping a leg around his as she smiled softly. (F/N) looked at her, seeing that she was comfortable near him, though she threatened his life earlier. His simple thought was that she was lonely. So even though he was having to mate with her, he decided to stick with her.

There was no telling what was going to happen in this world.

**\-----------**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This was requested by @Patrickhero100 on Wattpad**

**If you guys have a character you would like to have next, leave a request and a SCENARIO!!!**

**See you guys later!**


End file.
